2013.09.12 - Who is Dangerous?
Thick ominous clouds are in the sky bringing with them a heat so filled with humidity that anyone out in the streets feels more like they're swimming than walking. Crouched on the edge of a building with his cowl up casting shadows that make the white eye slots of his mask stand out even sharper, Darkwing's got one ear listening to the broadcasts on the police radios and watching the streets with some magnification as he looks for some sort of trouble to put and end to right now. He's bored as the patrol that was normally so very busy has turned into one of the calmest. He hasn't had to engage one scumbag! How strange...especially since the police seem so productive! There are a couple of call ins, but all are settled, and arrests successfully made. It's a mystery! Well, at least until Darkwing comes up on something. Two guys of a local gang are currently knocked out and leaning against a broken light pole. The front door of the shop is busted in. The red hoodie guy is speaking on a cell phone before hanging up when Darkwing gets within view. Finally, you have someone to properly blame for being bored. Gliding down to ground level, Darkwing decides to investigate. The young vigilante doesn't like people interfering in his work. As he lands neatly on the ground next to the red hoodie wearing young guy,"Did you do this?" He asks looking to the broken in doors. He looks at the figure with a look on his face that says he might be considering bodily harm. He doesn't have any weapons visible right now thankfully. "Yes, because I need the money," sarcasm in his tone. His face would be shadowed by the hoodie even if the street lamp worked, and he wears a domino mask beneath. "These guys did it, I dragged them out after they busted up the door and called the police," he informs Darkwing. His eyes move over the darkly clad form. "One of the little Bats?" He removes a Reebok sneaker from one of the guys chests that is leaning against the lamp pole. The guy seems to suck in breath for a bit before breathing normally afterwards, staying out cold. "Who're you?" Darkwing asks neither confirming nor denying that he's one of the little Bats because well, that's pretty obvious. It doesn't really require an answer. He looks at the man's movements intently and just sort of stands there. "So you called the police? I take it that you've been doing this kind of thing for awhile this evening?" He asks curiously of the man figuring that this was the person to blame for him not getting to punch someone. "Match," the young man says confidentially. Though less so, "Well, ya." He seems to tick off red gloved fingers, saying partially beneath his breath, "No excess force, no death, minimum property damage, evidence remained behind...," he then nods as he feels confident he didn't screw anything up, "Ya, I have been," sounding more confident now. "Anyway, heard Deadpool is hunting down Batman to beat the snot out of him. Let Batman know he can break things, Deadpool can regenerate, it's cool. And wear bullet proof. He will randomly haul off and try to shoot you," as if speaking from experience there. Sirens are heard in the distance now. "We seriously going to hang out for the cops? I'm registered, but not so sure about you kid." "Deadpool can come at Batman all he wants and he'll never get him." Darkwing says shaking his head,"And I shall be leaving here now." He says casually using a grappling gun to get away before the police can spot him. He doesn't care if Match follows. Anyone that's spent any time in Gotham would know who Darkwing is by reputation alone. He figures Match will follow right now as he gets up on to a roof top. There he just sort of waits. And Match resists showing off. Rather he makes a run, moving faster than humanly possible, but not too fast. He then leaps, landing up on the roof top beside Darkwing with ease....much lighter than he should have by far. He taps one sneaker toe against the roof top thoughtfully as he hrms. "And guess no chance Batman can just make himself a target and get Deadpool thrown in some deep, dark, hole called federal prison? And here I was hopeful." Match must not be a fan of the mercenary. "So....Robin? Nightwing?" Is Match trying to frustrate Darkwing? Or does he really not know about the newest addition to the Bat Family? "Deadpool will be dealt with if he goes after Batman." Darkwing says casually,"Personally I'd prefer to see him permanently placed in a grave. He is dangerous with no sanity and no sense of what could happen to others with his actions." Least when Darkwing harms someone it's targeted damage,"He's sloppy." He says firmly, before saying,"I am neither Robin, nor Nightwing. If you don't know who I am then you did not do your research properly before setting foot into this area." "Can't kill what won't stay dead," advises Match. "Have to neutralize his regeneration factor first in some manner. Wouldn't that just be cruel?" There is a slight humor to his tone, as if he isn't very distrubed by the idea, but he isn't offering to provide the answer either. He then chuckles, "Darkwing. Just wanted to see how you would react." He does remind him of someone actually, likely why he wants to taunt the little guy. The police arrive and start arresting the two gangsters and look into the broken shop door and gathering evidence. "Interesting, isn't it? The lack of fear in the criminals? I could rip them to shreds, but they jumped more at my shadow then they did at my abilities." There is humor and interest in his tone. "Who said anything about him being dead?" Darkwing asks with a bit of a smirk as he looks at Match,"They fear the shadows because often Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, or myself are prone to come from them." The young teen says seriously,"They know that it will not go smoothly if they meet us and often there is quite a lot of pain." He says casually, keeping his manner fairly relaxed and yet somewhat formal. "Well, guess I better get busy building my reputation. But they won't remember the pain much until after they wake. Perhaps I should let it linger and be less efficent?" Match sounds thoughtful, before he shrugs. "How long you been doing this?" He doesn't bother asking age of Darkwing, he know he won't get an answer on that for sure. The police aren't done yet, but they are almost done, arguing over something. "Not too long. I have only been here for a time." Darkwing says apathetically,"If you do it correctly they will remember the pain better when they wake." He says casually looking at Match,"If you wish to make it last longer then make the damage so it will take the most amount of time to heal. Broken legs and arms are good for making them remember." "That's true," Match relents. "Latter is tempting, but too easy. More challenging to leave the greatest pain with the least obvious damage, requires more control and discipline. Breaking bones, I can do without effort." He bends at one knee and picks up a crumbling brick. He then stands up and with his gloved hand without even closing it, he crushes it into dust as it then starts to drop like sand from his palm and between his gloved fingers. "I have time to think however, on what image I wish to truly build up. Being anonymous for a time has its benefits, and I may as well make use of them." Not like he ever actually introduced himself to the thugs, so they wouldn't even know his codename. "I suppose a Bat would understand the importance of image." Match's hand turns upside down, dropping the rest of it away without having to brush the leather. "Your clan is known for terror and attacking from the shadows." "You have no idea." Darkwing says in a soft voice. Match only knows half this story. "And that would depend on how one breaks the bones as to how much control and discipline it takes." He seems unimpressed by the crushing of the brick, or if he is there's no evidence. "We do what is necessary to keep this city safe for those who do not violate the laws." He says seriously. "THose who break the laws do so at their own peril." A dark chuckle, "A lot of them do." Still, after a few moments of quiet before one cop goes back in and then comes back out to finish putting tape up, do they leave. Apparently one cop refused the other cop from 'borrowing' from the broken into store. About a minute later, is walking up the street, looking harried and stressed as he starts speaking to the two cops about what happened. "Large evils and small, where is the line drawn?" Match shakes his head at that before looking over at Darkwing, "So, how do you break a bone in a disciplined and controlled manner?" Apparently that did catch his attention. "Most people when they break the bone merely snap it. It doesn't have to be like that. When I break an arm or leg, it breaks exactly where and how I want it to break. I can give a minor fracture or a compound fracture." Darkwing says shrugging a little bit,"When I fight it is not with the random violence that these thugs do. Every movement that I make is done exactly how I want to do it with no less force than I mean to use and no more than I mean." "Compound fraction takes more time to heal," responds Match. He could likely do it, but he would need to practice first. Otherwise...it could end messy in attempting to give compound fractions. "I must be very aware of the amount of force I use at all times." A bit of a bitter chuckle from him. "Even in picking up a damn coffee mug." Yet he didn't show super strength exactly earlier. "I was wondering why they let a kid run about on their own in Gotham like this...but you aren't much of a kid, are you?" Match pauses at his own words. They ring of deja-vu. "Tt. You mean the type that runs around whining about things being unfair? No. I have lived a life of duty and responsibility." Darkwing says shaking his head,"Those kind are only useful as pawns." He says sneering a little bit. Apparently the concept that he's a kid too doesn't even come into his line of thinking. In his mind, he's far superior to the others. "Can't afford to disappoint the Bat huh?" Match actually understands that feeling in a way. "It's a lot of responsibility." A pause. "Then again, that's what makes challenging. If it was easy, it be boring." It appears the shop owner will be staying and taking inventory, while also calling out help for emergency repairs. The cops are finally leaving to handle the thugs which are apparently finally coming away in the back seat. Least the cops can now read them their rights as they drive away. "Better yet, find a way to exceed goals while doing it your way is even more challenging and rewarding." His head tilts as he watches the cop car drive away. "They don't even bother looking up, do they?" "The police? Why would they? If they don't look up they don't have to do anything." Darkwing says shaking his head,"They don't want to stop us. We do the hard part of their job for them so they're willing to look the other way." He says before he looks upwards,"As for my goals, they are mine to do as I see fit." "Truly?" That could apply to either statement. "Seems half-assed. And we don't even get a paycheck or benefits. Then again, we have no policies, not self-policing, nothing to keep us in check except our own morals and values." For some reason, this causes Match to sound vaguely amused and annoyed at the same time. "This place belongs to the Batman. He keeps people in line." Darkwing says shrugging a little bit,"Don't put anything past him for dealing with people. Batman is remarkably talented in his ability to plan and execute the plans to keep people in line." He says casually. "Can't be in every place at once. Over half the population still sees him as a myth, a ghost in the night. Nothing real to truly be afraid of. Difficult to police in that way." But Match slips his gloved hands into his front hoodie pocket. Match then chuckles, "What about you? Terrified much?" He then tilts his head slightly as he peers side-long at Darkwing. "Furthermore, you don't seem the talkative type. Learned enough about me yet to know if I'm a threat or not?" Humor is once again in his tone. "I have not decided." Darkwing says simply,"I speak when necessary, and not when it isn't." He says shrugging indifferently. "What would I be terrified of? There is nothing here that scares me." There are things that actually do scare Darkwing but those are few and far between. Match bends at his knees, one touching the roof top as he gets more level with Darkwing. Is that a flash of blue eyes within that blue domino mask? "I'm still out on you two. But I'll classy you as 'material worth study'," his tone teasing. He then offers a red gloved hand toward Darkwing. "Nice meeting you Darkwing." Category:Log